The Nordic
'The Nordic' The Nordic is a mysterious man to the wasteland. A wanderer filled with vengeance in his heart and a will to keep his Nomadic people's legacy strong either with his will to keep going or his will to kill those who thought they could get away with destroying his tribe named The Nordic-folk. 'Origins' The Nordic was once named Erik Solberg, he was born in the year 2245 to the Tribe called The Nordic-Folk which was formed in the State of Vermont which became the Green Mountain Wasteland after the Great War. The Tribe had originally come from Vault 65 which was a Vault located at the Jay Peak Resort. The Vault performed social experiments on its occupants which led to the occupants forming a strong belief in Heritage and the thought of their people being more superior to any other and led them also to believing in a pure and honorable Bloodline. The Nordic-Folk left their Vault in the year 2170 and formed their society and began to live a Nomadic lifestyle which kept them in the mountains for a time before they left them and led to them wandering and raiding the lowlands. Erik at a young age showed a proud and strong belief in his own people and like many like him, he was willing to fight and die for it. He was taught by both his mother and father to always fight for his people, to never forsake them, to respect their way of life, and finally to never forsake it as well. Erik took to this belief like a fish to water. Like all other members of his tribe, he had to train at a young age to survive and live off the land. He had to learn to fight with an axe in his hand and to show no mercy to those who are impure to them and if that led to fighting tooth and nail then so be it. Erik would have plenty of chances to prove himself to his people as he would quickly fight alongside his people as they would attack anyone who was not apart of them. Erik and his tribe fought The St. Albans Raiding Party many times. Mostly small scouting parties would be sent by the Raiding party in hopes of expanding into more parts of Vermont but because of the Nordic-Folk it has led to them being forced to stay along the Western Territory of Vermont. Erik at the age of 20 during one of these fights with the St. Albans Raiding Party was given the rare and valuable chance to kill one of the members of The 21 Raider Council who had joined one of the Raiding Parties and Erik gladly claimed it as he showed no mercy to the man and had butchered him. Erik would chopped his head from his shoulders and claimed it as a trophy for The Nordic-Folk. The concept of marriage was not something his tribe had but it existed in some forms such as a bond between two people that could not be denied. At the age of 26, Erik had indeed found a companion to have with him for life. That companion was Tasia Boliant. Something had drawn the two together. Their fighting spirit and their love for the natural world made the two become together and form their love over time. It would not be long until it was considered official that the two were meant for each other and soon Tasia would bear Erik's child. A sweet and innocent child they named Bostim who together they taught him the beliefs of their people just like how their parents had taught them. By the year 2282 Erik had become one of the well respected members of his tribe and one of its protectors and best warriors alongside his wife and their son who gladly accepted his Father's teachings. Erik at this time was planning on advising his Chieftain name Gashro that they should expand more and go against The St. Albans Raiding Party and destroy them to give their own people more room to grow and spread since they were growing heavily population and this suggestion was greatly accepted as it sounded more than profitable for The Nordic-Folk and their beliefs as in their eyes the St. Albans Raiding Party were weak and deserved to be slaughtered and conquered. This would not come to pass though. On the day that The Nordic-Folk were prepared for their attack on The St. Albans Raiding Party, a third Party showed itself and struck The Nordic-Folk hard. This Third Party was Deer-Hide Daisy and Her Raiders as Deer-Hide Daisy had many plans in mind to get her revenge on The St. Albans Raiding Party but at its current state her Raider Gang was quite weak. She formed a plan to assault and destroy The Nordic-Folk and take over their territory and enslave its people and assimilate them into her own hopefully and have full range on the untouched resources that littered the land that the Nordic-Folk lived upon. The Nordic-Folk were not prepared by the sudden attack as they never saw Deer-Hide Daisy and her Raiders as a threat as they have never really noticed them before so the sudden attack by unknown combatants had shook the Nordic-Folk as their home in the Jay Peak Resort was attacked. The Nordic-Folk had the home advantage but because of their primitive lifestyle and their outlaw of fire arms which they saw as for the weak, they were being overrun. Erik was one of the many that defended their home as with Tasia and Bostim by his side as they fought side by side to defend their home. But during the fighting Bostim was killed by Deer-Hide Daisy herself who ended the Young Man's life in an instant with a round from her sniper rifle. Rage and grief filled Erik as he used this rage to fuel him as he did not care about his own safety as he wanted to avenge his child but Tasia was able to convince him to retreat from their home with her. Erik and Tasia escaped but were filled with grief as they watched from afar their home and their tribe be destroyed. Who ever survived were either captured or were able to escape and scattered to the winds. Erik tho did not scatter and forget what has happened to his people. Him and Tasia retreated to safety far away from Jay Peak to the wilderness of The Green Mountain Wasteland. From that day on Erik formed only one goal in mind. To avenge his people and avenge his son. With Tasia willing to fight and die with her love, Erik had changed his name to The Nordic in honor to his tribe for he will not give up on what he has believed in all his life while his wife changed her name to The Berserker. From that day forward to the year 2287, The Nordic continues to fight on and with his love by his side as they slowly inflict damage to Deer-Hide Daisy's always growing gang and know that sooner or later him and his love will get their revenge and put Deer-Hide Daisy's head on a spike. 'Personality' The Nordic is a cold and emotionless man when it comes to all those who were not The Berserker. He does not care who gets in his way or who they were as he will kill anyone who will try and stop him from getting his revenge whether it be man or woman. The only people he shows care to are his love and to children who he saw as innocent and who sometimes he would care for if they were made orphans because of him or because of Deer-Hide Daisy's gang. The only time that The Nordic acts with emotion is with his The Berserker who he still cares for so much as he loves her with all his soul and once their revenge is given, he wishes to have a child with her once again and try to forget the past and continue with their lives. The Nordic is fearless in combat though this has led to him being arrogant as he has still not sees the true damage that firearms can do and he still denies to use them. When he does use firearms he does not keep the ones he does use as he would rather destroy every single one he comes across then use them. His rage does cloud his judgment and one of these days it will be his downfall. 'Skills' The Nordic is a brilliant survivalist as he has learned, like many others in his tribe to survive off of the land that The Green Mountain Wasteland has offered them. To survive off the smallest of things that the normal eye could not see the true purpose of. With the knowledge of what some herbs do and with the knowledge of how to use them properly he has the average knowledge of how to create healing tonics and other medical items. He has become a skilled hunter as well as that is required for his tribe. He is an expert on how to use his two axes properly as he has learned over the years the proper way to fight with them. He has been trained to be a fearless killing machine as he is willing to charge into a firing line to slaughter his enemies and to chop them limb from limb with his axe. 'Relations' The Berserker: His love. The only woman he will ever care for and will gladly die with. She is what completes him and all that he has left of their old life. He will sacrifice himself to protect her. He will not lose another love one...not again. St. Albans Raiding Party: The Nordic did once hate them with all his soul since they had fought the Nordic-Folk countless times and The Nordic had even killed one of the members of the 21 Raider Council. But now times have changed, he does not care for them anymore. He does not see them as equals or friends, but he will not show hostility to them as long as they stay out of his way. Deer-Hide Daisy: The woman he hates the most in all of his existence. The woman who killed his child, destroyed and enslaved his tribe, and destroyed his home. He will not let her life to old age. He will do everything he can to end her and her Raider Gang for she is his bane and he shall be hers. He shall make her suffer. Category:Tribals Category:Characters